Venom
Venom (Eddie Brock) is a photographer who gets hired by the Daily Bugle. He later turns into Venom. Biography ''Spider-Man 3 Edward "Eddie" Brock Jr. was a new freelance photographer vying for a staff position with newspaper the Daily Bugle. He sucked up to the Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson to get a job on the paper. After Jameson instructed Brock and Parker to obtain unflattering pictures of Spider-Man, Brock provided a fake picture of Spider-Man robbing a bank whilst wearing the black suit. Furious and spurred by the malign influence of the Symbiote, Parker exposed Brock's duplicity, and an enraged Jameson fired him. After witnessing him dating his love interest Gwen Stacy, a humiliated Brock went to church and asked God to kill Peter Parker for ruining his life. Hearing the churchbells tolling, he found Spider-Man removing the Venom Symbiote, and discovers him to be Peter Parker. The sound of the bells aggravated the Symbiote enough to detach from Peter, but as it fell it latched onto Brock and transformed him into the monstrous '''Venom', gaining many of Peter's superhuman abilities (and then some). Venom seeks an alliance with Sandman to kill Spider-Man, so Venom and Sandman held Peter Parker's girlfriend Mary Jane Watson hostage at a construction site to lure Peter to them. Spider-Man arrived and fought them both, eventually assisted by New Goblin. With the help of Peter, Harry managed to subdue Sandman with his Goblin arsenal and rescue Mary Jane. In an attempt to kill Peter, Venom impaled and mortally wounded Harry with his own spiked glider, mirroring his father's death. Spider-Man temporarily trapped Venom in a circle of upright metal pipes, ringing them at a frequency that subdued the Symbiote. Brock, The now-separated Symbiote then began to grow taller and expanded itself. Parker subdued it again by ringing the pipes and then proceeded to throw one of Harry's pumpkin bombs at it in an attempt to annihilate it, but Brock dived back into the Symbiote along with the bomb. Before he could rebond with it, the bomb exploded, killing Brock and the Symbiote. A small sample of the symbiote still presumably resides with Dr. Connors. Character traits Edward "Eddie" Brock Jr. was a new freelance photographer vying for a staff position with newspaper the Daily Bugle. Eddie Brock was a complete parallel to the normally modest and down-to-Earth Peter Parker. Shallow, superficial, and vindictive, Brock was also an insufferable flirt and had no regrets about cheating to get what he wanted. He claimed to be dating Gwen Stacy, but much to his chagrin she did not consider herself his girlfriend. Although they only had one coffee date, Brock was smitten. Relationships *Gwen Stacy - Former Girlfriend. *J. Jonah Jameson - Former Boss *Sandman - Ally *Peter Parker / Spider-Man - Enemy *New Goblin - Enemy Trivia *The name Eddie Brock Jr was from The Ultimate Spider-Man comics. *Topher Grace is never referred to as "Venom" in the entire movie. *Eddie Brock and his symbiotic alter ego, "Venom", are portrayed by Topher Grace in the movie Spider-Man 3. In this continuity, Brock's full name is Edward "Eddie" Brock Jr., and he initially thinks of himself as Gwen Stacy's boyfriend. Behind the scenes *A movie of Venom was being produced by Gary Ross but it is unknown if Topher Grace will reprise the role or if this Venom will even be from the same universe. The future of this movie is currently uncertain due to the reboot of the series. Gallery ''Spider-Man 3'' Topher-grace-in-una-scena-di-spider-man-3-39366.jpg Eddie Brock.png Category:Characters Category:Photographers Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Venom